Ways of a Woman
by baybcakes5
Summary: But know this; she is a thief and a sinner. Do not let her fool you; she is a common slave and no more. She will try to manipulate you, to deceive you, and because of this you must treat her as you would a prisoner of war. Give her no leeway, no freedom."
1. Chapter 1

The Ways of a Woman

Chapter One

**Beauty in the flesh will continue to rule the world. ~ Florenz Ziegfeld**

The floor was scattered with various pillows and plush rugs, allowing comfortable seating in the Calormen meeting room. Edmund and Lucy sat rather rigidly, knowing that they were not fully welcomed in the sandy kingdom, especially by the new ruler.

He was a robust, young man with a pudgy face and a pockmarked complexion. He was shorter than average, perhaps only a little over 5'6'', and at the young age of 27 he was prematurely balding. His face glistened with a mixture of sweat and oils and was bare of all hair, whether from shaving or lack of luck, one couldn't tell. He was not fit to be a ruler; he had only come into power as a result of a recent unfortunate string of death throughout his family.

Nevertheless, the young king and queen from Narnia recognized that they needed to be in good favor with Calormen; it was a wealthy and powerful nation. Even lead by this unfit ruler, they could be a formidable enemy.

"It was quite a stroke of luck, you know." He said through sloppy bites of bread dipped in flavored oils. Edmund and Lucy politely declined offerings from various well-endowed and beautiful servants, no doubt new additions to the palace. The short man was enjoying his new wealth, surrounding himself with beautiful slave women and rich foods, and had so far made no moves to further his nation.

"Was it now?" Edmund restrained the sarcasm in his tone, eying the chained leopard to the right of the Calormen Tisroc warily. It paced about, restlessly eying the two newcomers. They had left their guard outside of the meeting hall as a gesture of good faith.

"Indeed, your highness. My brothers were so _abrasive_; you wouldn't have liked them much anyhow." He beamed towards them, beady eyes addressing Lucy rather unceremoniously.

"Yes, well, I would love to continue this later, but I'm afraid that now we have more pressing matters to attend to." Edmund interrupted him, knowing that it was vital to secure the new truce as soon as possible. He eyed the dozen or so women draped around the man, scantily clad in harem outfits, and expected him to dismiss them, but he made no move to do so.

"Oh, let's please not speak of such dreadful things as _politics_ until after dinner. They bore me so." He droned, pulling one of the numerous blondes towards him with a playful wink, and she humored him with a forced giggle. "Besides, I have something far more interesting to show you. My prize."

Lucy watched the cherub-like man light up as the women behind him half-heartedly disguised their scoffs and scorn, looking to each other with narrowed, agreeing eyes. She could only assume that it was a woman.

Tisroc Ali, the Calormen, motioned towards the two guards with scimitars that stood at attention next to the doors, and one ducked out momentarily. There was a silent minute as Lucy and Edmund exchanged puzzled glances, until a loud cry was heard. The man entered again, rubbing his cheek. As he dropped his hand, Edmund raised his eyes at the fresh scratch marks.

"She does not wish to come, your majesty."

"Preposterous! Bring her to me." The man bowed out, and Lucy again observed the women roll their eyes. Tisroc Ali shrugged off their attempts to regain his attention, and they dispersed to sit on the outer edges of the room, throwing flirtatious glances towards the much more handsome King Edmund.

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality mere minutes, the doors were flung open and Ali stood from his seat, Lucy and Edmund following in suit. The same guard strode in, scowling and pulling a thick gold chain rather roughly. A woman came after him, staggering slightly, also scowling.

Edmund and Lucy's eyes widened simultaneously as they took in the new arrival. She was beautiful, more beautiful than most, and her disgust was evident as she first glimpsed King Ali. She hid it quickly, light brown, almost golden, eyes warming falsely. Her skin was tanned to a dark, caramel brown, and her locks were only a few shades darker. Her lips were pulled up at the corners, plump and orangey-pink, and she wore a coral harem outfit. Golden feathers were laced into her curly ponytail, catching the light as she was shoved further into the room. She had a strong, proud nose, making her look regal, and she moved through the room with cat-like grace and determination.

She made her way straight to Ali, and smiled graciously as he was handed the end of the gold chain attached to her shackles. The women glared at the beauty openly, and the leopard paced even more feverishly, letting out a low growl at the rising tension in the room.

"My liege." She purred, her voice low and obviously practiced. His smile grew, and he licked his lips as she placed a hand on his arm.

Edmund was utterly flabbergasted at the beautiful woman. She was ornately decorated in jewels and gold, so much so that she practically jingled when she walked. To him, it seemed as if she were more of a decoration than a person. The coal that had been drawn around her eyes accentuated their light coloring, and as they fell on him, he swallowed thickly.

"You have guests." She announced, as if just noticing them.

"Indeed. This is King Edmund and Queen Lucy of Narnia, they will be joining us for dinner."

"Actually, your highness, we can only stay but a-."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Dinner sounds lovely." The woman cut Lucy off, curtsying, but making no move towards them.

"Serve us our drinks, Camilla." Tisroc Ali ordered, resuming his seat but keeping a firm grip on the chain. The woman, Camilla, looked at him for a moment before turning towards where a table was being placed with pitchers on it, just behind the pacing feline. She was not fazed when she passed by the cat, who sat, flicking its tail at her and growling lowly. She simply stepped around it, narrowing her eyes at the women who glared openly at her.

"She was caught on the outskirts of the city. A vagrant." The Tisroc leaned towards Edmund and Lucy who had resumed their seats, and he smiled, as if sharing a joke. "She's quite the handful. But don't worry; I'll break her in good time."

Lucy's lip twitched lightly in disgust, pulling back from his awful breath, reminding her much of rancid meat. This woman was beautiful, but there was an off-placed insincerity in her, and it made Lucy uneasy.

Edmund ignored the Calormens ranting, watching the beautiful woman as she poured the drinks into the goblets. She was doing so with slow movements, and he watched as she tested the limits of the cuffs around her ankles. He could not see her face, but she would tense every time she reached the edge of their constraint, and when she kicked her leg forward sharply, Ali ended his sentence and looked toward her quickly.

"Is everything suitable, Camilla?" He asked, narrowing his eyes warily. She turned, doe-eyed and innocent looking.

"Perfectly, my lord."

Ali made another motion towards the guard with fresh scratch marks on his face, and he nodded, slowly making his way to the table, standing at attention and watching her carefully. She sneered at him, turning around and making her way back with the drinks. Edmund lurched when the leopard let out a snarl, batting at her leg with a large forepaw. Camilla didn't waver, but raised an eyebrow at the Narnian king.

"All is well, your highness, he is simply playing." She showed him the unscathed leg, and he nodded awkwardly, aware of his sisters' eyes on him.

"She has quite a way with felines, this one." He tugged on the chain, causing her to lurch forward, almost loosing balance and spilling the drinks.

"This is all very well, your highness." Lucy said carefully as she accepted the drink. "However, I must implore that we negotiate the treaty as soon as possible, Edmund and I must return to Narnia."

"Oh, very well." Ali waved Camilla away, and she retreated with a relieved look on her face, taking her seat on a large black cushion just out of the leopards reach. The cat came to sit at the end of its chain, as close to her as possible, often reaching out a paw towards the cushion in an attempt to pull it closer, eyes determined. Camilla gradually moved her seat farther away from the pesky feline.

As Lucy laid out the treaty, Edmund chanced another look towards Camilla, and found her gaze trained on him. He felt his skin grow hot, and averted his gaze quickly. After a moment, he looked back to find her smiling wickedly. Her eyes remained on his dark ones, and she took a deep draught from her goblet, raising her nose haughtily, in a taunting way. Despite himself, he smiled slightly at her flirtatiousness.

"_Edmund_." His sisters' terse voice brought him back to the negotiation, and he met Tisroc Ali's blank, unintelligent gaze. "If you're quite through, please explain our assurance of peace to Tisroc Ali."

"Yes, of course." He cleared his throat, trying to remember what it was he was supposed to say. "In order to officially seal this agreement, Narnia will hold a tournament in one months' time. A celebration of sorts, showcasing each nations most skilled fighters."

"And I suppose you wish something of me, your highnesses?" Ali sighed, rubbing his generous belly and eying them hazily. His gaze made its way around the room, falling on numerous objects for only a moment's time.

"We ask nothing of you, your highness, only your agreement." Lucy replied diplomatically, folding her hands in her lap.

"That simply will not do, I will not be thought of as a common mooch." He cast his eyes about the room in a curious fashion, pausing ever now and then to look at a plush rug or a large chest. "You are sure it is not possible for you to stay for dinner?" His eyes were glistening frantically, as if he found it unbearable to part with any of his worldly possessions.

"Terribly sorry, your highness." Lucy replied, and the man furrowed his brows, looking around yet again.

"You may have one of my servants, any you choose. I can assure you that they will attend to _any _of your needs." Ali exclaimed after a moment, grin stretching at what he thought was a brilliant idea. The various women behind him giggled airily, and Edmund and Lucy exchanged an uncertain glance with each other.

"We do not partake in the trafficking of human flesh." Edmund softened his tone, but narrowed his eyes.

"Nonsense, your highness, take your pick!" Ali came to the right of Left of Edmund and Lucy, both of whom were now standing uncomfortably. "Choose what your heart desires, King Edmund." The last part was murmured softly, and Edmunds eyes flickered unconsciously to Camilla, who was now glaring at the leopard as it growled softly in frustration.

Ali followed the dark kings' eyes, and Lucy, confused with the whole exchange, followed Ali's. The woman remained oblivious to all the eyes set upon her, playing with a trinket that adorned her wrist.

"Ed, this is wrong." Lucy whispered uncertainly, noticing Ali's stiffening demeanor. "No good can come of this." Edmund looked to Lucy and nodded slowly in understanding, about to turn and reject the offer when Ali spoke abruptly.

"Very well, King Edmund, you want her, and you shall have her." There was an edge to his voice, and he glared at Edmund as he opened his mouth. "But know this; she is a thief and a sinner. Do not let her fool you; she is a common slave and no more. She will try to manipulate you, to deceive you, and because of this you must treat her as you would a prisoner of war. Give her no leeway, no freedom."

Edmund found the warning a bit melodramatic, and arched his eyebrow. Lucy set her jaw and looked to Edmund in an unhappy manner. With a jerk of her chain, Camilla glanced towards the three royals, and then rose to make her way over to them.

"I expect to find my warning heeded, King Edmund. In a months' time, I will come to the tournament, and I expect to find no more than a chambermaid made out of her. Your inability to follow these warnings will result in definite termination of our peace agreement."


	2. Chapter 2

The Ways of a Woman

Chapter Two

**Beauty in the flesh will continue to rule the world. ~ Florenz Ziegfeld**

"And despite this warning, he agreed to take a _human being_ as a peace agreement? Something so completely immoral that we have banished people for it, the trafficking of human flesh?" Peters face had turned so red that it was easily comparable to a tomato.

"Well… yes." Lucy twirled her fingers, uncomfortable under Peter's ice-blue glare. Edmund and his newly acquired "peace agreement" were to arrive any moment; Lucy and a small group of guards had ridden on ahead to give Peter the news.

"Peter, calm down." Susan said evenly, crossing from her seat on a plush couch to the window that overlooked the gardens, her chocolate curls swaying slightly behind her. "At least allow us to see the girl before you have such a rash reaction."

"I don't _care_ what she looks like!" The blonde threw his hands up in exasperation, collapsing into a high backed chair behind a large oak desk.

"For all we know, King Ali was merely bluffing. Perhaps he just did not want Edmund to take away his 'prize.'" Caspian mused, relaxing leisurely in a chair.

A frustrated silence met his words, and with no one having anything left to say, they remained quiet until a petit maid knocked gingerly on the door.

"Excuse me, your highnesses, but the caravan has arrived."

"Thank you, we will be down momentarily." Peter stood with a sigh, throwing a reproachful glance towards the papers scattered along his desk. His sisters and Caspian followed him out the door and down various hallways and staircases. Peters private work room was well hidden in Cair Paravel, and the plain wooden door was unassuming and innocent so as to reduce possibilities of rival countries snooping through his personal files.

They made it to the courtyard just as the last of the caravan was filing in. It was a warm, sunny day, ideal for riding, and the men were jovial and raucous as they dismounted their steeds.

"I take it you had a pleasant ride?" Peter said in a demanding tone as he strode to Edmund, Lucy fast on his heels.

"As pleasant as one could imagine under the circumstances." The raven-haired king replied, swinging easily off of his horse. "I take it you left nothing out, Lucy?" He sent his young sister an irritated glance, and the strawberry blonde looked at her feet guiltily.

"No, she didn't. Well, where is she?" By now, Caspian and Susan had also come to join them, and all were glancing around expectantly.

"There, in the carriage." When his siblings looked at him expectantly, he sighed and started for the carriage, sword swinging low on his hip.

The carriage itself looked as if it came from Tisroc Ali and was ornately decorated in Calormen style. The horses pulling it were black, and clearly also from Calormen. Curtains were pulled across the windows on the sides of the carriage, and as far as the Narnian royals could see, there was no movement inside.

"Did they send a servant girl or a royal?" Caspian questioned, dark eyebrow raised as he came to stand beside Peter, and both stood with hands folded behind their backs and eyes trained expectantly on the carriage door.

Edmund loped slowly to the carriage, not looking forward to introductions. Camilla had proven a hassle on the journey back to Narnia, and he was regretting his blunder of accepting her. From the cold look in Peter's eyes, he was in for a harsh lecture later.

Knocking on the door of the carriage, he waited a moment before unceremoniously pulling the door open, finding Camilla staring placidly at him, hands folded in her lap and her white traveling cloak fastened around her neck with a large golden pendant, and the hem of it (ending around her knees) laced in glittering gold thread.

"Greetings, my lord." Her voice was soft like velvet, her light eyes guarded and sultry.

"Stop calling me that." Edmund gritted his teeth, and she gave a faint grin. "You are not my slave, and you will address me as 'your highness.'"

"As you wish your highness." He glared at her momentarily before stretching his hand to her. She placed her soft, delicate fingers in his and allowed him to help her out. Before he had the chance to break away, she wove her arm around his, looking up at him with fluttering lashes and running her fingertips slowly down the length of his forearm. He swallowed thickly, setting his jaw and leading her roughly towards his fellow leaders. She kept up with long, elegant strides, her light cloak fluttering around, and every now and then her bright harem outfit could be seen in splashes of color.

Peter's eyes widened, and he turned to find Caspian equally as surprised as he was. They had been expecting a pretty maid, perhaps more beautiful than most, but still common. This woman represented no maid; she came from royal descent at the least.

"You can't be serious." Susan murmured under her breath, and Lucy gave her a small smile.

As she came to stand before them, the feathers in her hair, now worn down in a mane of curls, caught the sun light and the eyes of all the men that passed her. She smiled lightly at them, eyes remaining half-lidded and giving away nothing.

She bowed as introductions were made to the two queens, and when it came the kings turn, she extended a graceful hand, bangles jingling, allowing them each a chance to kiss it. Both were lingering, and she flashed her white, perfect teeth in a seductive style.

"I'll be off to deal with the men. Take care of her, will you?" He pulled his arm away bluntly, pausing only when Susan and Lucy glanced wide-eyed at each other. "_Will you_?"

At his sharp tone, his sisters nodded hastily. His fellow kings remained gob smacked, staring at the newly arrived beauty. Caspian was the first to act, puffing out his chest and deepening his heavily accented voice.

"Allow me to escort you, my lady." Camilla's eyes lit up at the title, and something in their glittering depths made Lucy uneasy.

"Thank you, King Caspian." She allowed him to take her arm and followed him back through the double oak doors. Peter was immediately at her other side, silent, but very obviously curious.

"Lucy!" Susan rounded on the younger girl as Caspian, Peter and Camilla disappeared into the castle. "You told me she was a servant girl!"

"She is! She was one King Ali servant girls."

"I bet I could give a formidable guess as to what exactly she served to him." Susan growled, grabbing Lucy's arm and towing her through the men. "Come, let's find Edmund."

It was only halfway through dinner and Edmund had had it. Caspian was practically throwing himself at the dark-haired temptress, dressed scantily in one of her black harem outfits, and Susan and Peter were looking to him as if _he_ were supposed to do something about it. He was having a hard enough time trying to keep himself from flipping the table over in frustration every time she rubbed her foot up and down his leg.

With a pointed look, he angled himself away from Camilla's foot, earning him the raise of an arrogant nose.

"So tell us," Peter cleared his throat during the awkward silence, "where exactly do you come from?"

"Calormen, your highness."

"Well, yes, I knew that, but I mean originally."

She let out a light laugh, and the guarded look came back into her eyes as she leaned forward to see past Caspian, still trying to captivate her attention.

"Take a guess, your highness?"

Peter looked rather taken aback, blinking slowly from the head of the table. Edmund shook his head and pushed his plate away, quite cross with all of her antics. She was too sly to be trustworthy. His movement drew her attention, and her foot was on his leg again. Glaring rather openly at her, he pushed his chair back and stood.

If you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired." He announced, throwing his napkin onto his plate. "I think I'll be retiring for the night. Good evening." He nodded to each of them, skipping over Camilla and ignoring Peters confused gaze.

As he made his way up the staircase towards his room, he ignored the curtsies from various maids, lost in his own thoughts.

Camilla was beautiful to say the least, but he was uneasy. Caspian was practically tripping over himself to find a way to catch her eye, something that would surely cause bad feelings with Susan. Then there was Peter, still absolutely fuming over the whole ordeal, and Tisroc Ali's warning still rang in his ear. She had not tried to acquire something from any of them as of yet, but he would be wary for the future.

He paused outside of the room that was assigned to her, a floor below his, and his eyes lingered on the doorknob. Glancing behind him, he tentatively touched the cool gold metal. He turned the handle and tensed as the door swung open easily. He slid in quickly, shutting the door silently behind him.

He found the room faintly lit by the moonlight outside, and there was a singular candle burning by the bedside. The room was smaller than his own, but was of equal quality, its colors pearl white, gold, and soft peach. He saw her trunk at the foot of the bed, half open and obviously unpacked.

Making his way to her bedside table, he picked up the candle and moved to the vanity, opposite the bed and adorned with a large mirror. The usual things could be found there; a hairbrush, coal, rouge, and a fair amount of jewelry that looked far too lavish for a mere slave girl. He moved on to a desk near the balcony, and found only a few leather-bound books in a language he could not decipher. He looked casually into the wardrobe, packed with various outfits, and then closed it, running a discouraged hand through his tangled hair. He knew that there was something here of interest, he just didn't know what it was.

"This is moronic, Edmund." He muttered to himself. "Why do you even care?"

Setting his candle down on the desk he made a last ditch effort and opened the trunk at the foot of her bed. He squinted his eyes, reaching a tentative hand to the bottom. His eyebrows rose as he brought up a handful of more jewels and golden coins.

_There must be at least three inches of gold at the bottom of this!_ He thought incredulously, allowing the smaller items to fall from his hand until only one was left.

It was a figurine, about the size of his palm, and made of what looked to be ivory. It was a woman with long, light hair, painted a golden color and emerald green eyes. Her lips had been drawn on as thick and full, colored in with a pale pink. She was naked with the exception of a loincloth fastened along her waist. She had both hands clasped before her, and Edmund was mesmerized by the blank space between her hands, as if something belonged there.

He was given no further time to puzzle over the carving, he could hear voices coming down the hall. Closing the trunk frantically, he pocketed the statue and made his way hurriedly out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked hastily towards the staircase and away from the voices, but he was not quick enough.

"King Edmund?" He turned at Caspian's voice, and found Camilla at his side. She was surveying him with confused eyes, dangerous eyes that flickered between her door and the nervous king.

"Hello Caspian, Camilla." He nodded curtly, forcing himself to remain calm and wait for them to join him.

"I had thought you'd gone to bed."

"I was taking a walk through the castle." He lied, his words choppy and uncertain.

"Hm." Caspians eyes were narrowed, but he nodded.

"And you two were…?"

"I was escorting Camilla to her room for the evening." He turned towards Camilla, but her eyes remained locked on Edmund in a blank, calculating manner.

"Right. Well then, good evening to you both." Edmund was growing hot under their gazes, and swiftly turned heel and walked towards the staircase.

"Have a good night, my lord." Her voice drifted lyrically to him, and he raised a hand in farewell, practically bolting to his room.

He changed quickly, eager to greet his sheets again. Sliding under the plush covers, he ran a hand through his nearly black hair, dark eyes closing slowly. He was just going to put this day behind him; he would deal with everything in the morning.

_As Edmund walked through the dark halls, silence greeted him, penetrated only by a far away calling… someone calling _his_ name?_

_"Edmund." He followed the voice which lead him to an oak door with an ivory handle. He could hear life inside, and reached for the handle. It swung open before he could touch it, and he was shoved inside. The door was closed behind him with a loud slam, and he found that he was in Camilla's room._

_In her bed, two shapes were writhing in time with each other, sharing passionate kisses and deep moans. The figure on top sat up right, and with less animalistic movements began to rock more rhythmically against the latter figure. Edmund wanted to look away, but the sight was intoxicating, and he found his feet unable to move._

_"Tell me you'll do it. Promise me." Camilla's voice came from the upright figure, and her hair shone as the moonlight fell on her shapely figure._

_"I will. I will." Caspian's voice groaned in response, and he propped himself up onto his elbows to kiss her arched neck. As their tan skin meshed together, Edmund wanted to proclaim his presence, but when he opened his mouth no words came out._

_Pushing Caspian back to laying position, and without breaking rhythm, Camilla reached into her bedside table, extracted a glittering object and raised it high above her head._

_"Remember, King Edmund," Her head inclined towards him and golden eyes met his. "Curiosity killed the cat."_

As the knife came down into Caspian's chest, Edmund awoke in a cold sweat and shot upright.

"Your highness, are you quite alright?" A voice sounded from the door, and he recognized it as his guards.

"Yes perfectly fine; a dream." He explained. "Just a dream."

**AN: Alright, so there's chapter two! Some errors were pointed out in my first chapter, so I went back and attempted to fix those. It has been quite a while since I read the books, so this is based largely off of movie-verse and takes place about two years after Prince Caspian. If I make any mistakes, please forgive me, because I'm not exactly a Narnia-know-it-all! Also, this story **_**is**_** rated T, so that dream is probably about as raunchy as it's going to get. Review, please!**


End file.
